whatwedointheshadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cop Circles
"Cop Circles" is the second episode of Wellington Paranormal. It aired on 18 July 2018. Synopsis Minogue and O'Leary travel to the rural outskirts to investigate photographic evidence of a cow up a tree. Maaka suspects alien activity and sure enough, the two cops soon discover evidence."New Zealand Television: Wellington Paranormal: episode guide" - Australian Television Information Archive Plot Summary Sergeant Maaka asks the Paranormal Unit to investigate a second report of a cow getting stuck up a tree on a farm, suspecting it was from extra-terrestrial activity. On the way, O’Leary and Minogue find a disorientated farmer claiming that aliens had assaulted him and that he saw strange lights. The officers assume he is hungover and send him on his way. The police find Muzza, who claims he made the report, standing in a field and looking exactly like the earlier farmer. He says he took the cow down himself and blames his brother Bazza for putting the cow in the tree. The police question Bazza, who also resembles Muzza, at the farm and he tells them to look in the cornfield. When they look, they find an elaborate pattern of crop circles and strange pods that burst orange powder in their faces when poked. The officers bring the pod back to the station and it starts moving. Maaka claims their experience proves his theory that crop circles are evidence of aliens using fields for alien vegetation. He asks them to return during the night to investigate more strange activity. Back in the cornfields, the officers hear a noise and find another identical farmer, Buzza, running around naked. The officers decide they cannot arrest him for indecent exposure at it is his own property and release him. They then find three large extra-terrestrial floraa, one of which sprays an acidic liquid on Minogue’s jacket. They then find three smaller plants eating the corpse of a cow. One of the adult floras appears and copies what the officers say before trying to attack them again. Maaka arrives armed with weed killer, saying the pod attacked him while he was at the station. The police fight the floras, but they resist weed killer and Tasers and start to grapple them. O’Leary realises that the plants also imitate emotions and the Paranormal Unit express fearful body language in order to make the plants afraid. The flora back into a shed and the police lock them in, while another runs away. In the morning, the officers explain the situation to Bazza and advise him to spray his crops more often. Bazza’s wife, Sharon, and their son and daughter appear, looking and dressing the same as Bazza, leaving the officers baffled. As they talk to the camera, the three floras locked in the shed escape while resembling O’Leary, Minogue and Maaka, and a UFO comes to abduct a cow. Trivia *This episode revolves around space aliens, which do not relate to the paranormal or are identified as monsters but aare unearthly beings, although this suggests that there are other non-monstrous creatures that inhabit the fictional world. Cast *Mike Minogue as Officer Minogue *Karen O'Leary as Officer O'Leary *Maaka Pohatu as Sergeant Maaka *Richard Dey as Disorientated Farmer *Richard Dey as Muzza *Richard Dey as Bazza *Richard Dey as Buzza *Richard Dey as Bazza's Wife *Richard Dey as Bazza's Son *Richard Dey as Bazza's Daughter References Category:Wellington Paranormal episodes Category:Episodes